Alone
by Demon of Twilight
Summary: It was her decision, her choice. The choice, some might have said, was simple. But it was not. Either way, she would lose something. Either way, she would hurt someone. InuKag/MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own fanfiction, I only own my computer. _

_..._

_And a few other things._

**_Chapter 1_**

xXxXx

He stretched out his hand, trying to reach her, trying to touch her, but failed as she took a step back.

"Kagome," He whispered, his voice pleading.

And she knew. It was her decision to make, her choice. She held the power in her hands.

The choice, some might have said, was simple. But it was not. Either way, she would lose something. Either way, she would hurt someone.

But she had to choose. She _had _to.

It was her own fault she had to choose. If she hadn't been so selfish this never would've happened.

The choice was to kill him, or kill everyone else.

She chose him.

xXxXx

"Alright, let's get _going _already, I'm practially dying here!" The impatient seven-year-old complained, tugging at his mother's hand. The mother simply chuckled, and turned back to her husband.

"We should get going. It's getting late, and Muteki really seems to want to get home." Her husband adjusted the baby in his arms, and flashed a grin in his son's direction.

"Well, I don't blame him. Sis always seemed to give off those creepy stalker vibes..." His sister playfully smacked him on his chest with the back of her hand and he burst out laughing. "Just kidding, sis. You know I didn't mean it,"

She arched an eyebrow. "Or did you?" His only answer was a sly smile, and she whacked him again. "Souta!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Cut it out! I'm holding a baby!" Souta's wife was laughing by now, and Muteki giggled a little.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. Seeing how much she wants us gone..." They trotted out of the house, laughing as his sister followed them out, standing right outside of the front door.

"And don't ever come back!" She called, shaking her fist for effect. Souta let out a snort and turned his head back toward her. "See you later, Kagome!"

She watched them until they were far out of sight, and then went back inside her house. The silence was overpowering, and she shuddered a little. Fifteen years, and she still wasn't used to the fact of living here.

Even though she had lived here her whole life, she never thought that she would actually _own _it some day. She had dreamed of getting a job, marrying a rich, kind man and having many children.

What she got, though, was a house. Just a house. A house that haunted her of her past life, literally, and made her feel totally insecure at the same time.

She had never felt that way when _he _was there...

No! She wouldn't think about him _now, _after spending fifteen years trying to forget him.

Fifteen years of torture and guilt, feeling that if she had made a different choice, she would have been happier.

But she knew that wasn't true. Either way she would have been unhappy. Having him or having everyone else.

If she thought about it, it really hadn't been her choice. She couldn't have just sacrificed everyone else's lives so she could be happy.

And so she knew. She had made the right choice.

But that didn't make her feel any less guilty about it.

xXxXx

"If you would just-"

"_No._ I _don't _want to talk about it!"

"But, Kagome, I know you would feel so much better if you did-"

"No it _wouldn't, damn it!_"

"Kagome, I'm your counselor. I'm _trying _to help you."

"You're not helping _at all!_"

"Like I said, I'm_ trying _to."

"Well then, I'm getting out of this shit hole!"

The chair screeched and fell over as she stood up. And then, angrily, she stomped toward the door, yanked it open, and marched out. The counselor scrambled to her feet, nearly tripping over the chair in over to get over to Kagome.

"No- _Wait!_ _Kagome wait!_"

"_Stay away from me!_"

"Please- Just give it a try _one more time...!_ I'm a counselor-"

"_I think we've established that already!_"

"Counselors are _supposed _to try to get you to open up- Talk about your feelings, you know?"

"No, I _don't _know, for your information, so you can kiss my ass."

"If you don't try, how am I supposed to help you with your anger issues?!"

"You think you're helping-?! _What a load of horseshit!_"

"I-..."

"_Save it! I'm leaving!_"

There was a loud bang as the door closed shut, and the counselor could only stand, paralyzed, thinking about what had just occured.

"She thought she was _helping _me? Wow, some counselor she is. _'Let's talk about it.'_ Yeah, okay, screw you!"

Kagome was still muttering to herself as she walked home, when she heard someone whistle.

"You look like you just had the best day of your life. And I'll bet you did, didn't you?"

She looked up, straight into brown eyes. And for a moment, just one moment, she saw a flicker of golden in them. She pulled her gaze from his eyes, taking in his whole face, and the hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail.

"Hey," The man grinned, sticking out a hand toward her, "I'm Inuyasha."

And she could see it, the hand, stretched toward her, the look in his eyes that made him look so vunerable, that she was stronger than him, the hanyou that had taken down hundreds of demons, weak and strong...

"Inuyasha," she repeated, the name echoing in her head as the ground rushed to meet her.

xXxXx

**A/N: **_Well. That concludes the first chapter in this story. Tell me what you think of it.(In the form of a review, of course. -Flashes toothy grin.-)_

**_-Blood_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Hm. Still don't own Inuyasha. _

**Reviewers: **_Thank you for reviewing! It was very kind of you. It's nice to know people's thoughts about my story. Keep reviewing!_

**_Chapter 2_**

xXxXx

"Urrrrrghhhh..." Kagome groaned, eyes opening slightly.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" At the sound of the familar deep female voice, Kagome's eyes were open fully now, and rested on a woman in a nurse's outfit.

"K...Kagura?!" Kagome asked, blinking wildly. The smile left the woman's face and she stared at Kagome. "Um, no. My name's Kira." Her face lit up again. "Your friend brought you here when you fainted. He's waiting just outside."

"Who?" Kira grinned. "I wouldn't know his name, I just know he's outside. I'll go get him," She paused before going out the door, and turned back to Kagome.

She winked, and giggled. "He's quite the looker, I must say." And she was gone. Kagome shook her head several times. Then she remembered.

_Oh yeah... I was walking home and ran into someone who looks, and says his name is Inuyasha... _

_And then I passed out? Huh. I can't remember exactly._

She felt her face grow warm as she realized that 'Kira' must have been talking about Inuyasha when she said her friend was waiting outside. But- Wait a minute! Someone looking exactly like Kagura saying Inuyasha's a _looker?!_

_Well, that provokes a really disturbing image._

"Hey." Kagome turned her head so fast, it was a wonder her neck didn't break. There he was, looking the same as when she last saw him. 'Cept for the fact he was human, of course...

"...Hi,"

He smiled, grabbing a chair from the side and sitting down close to the bed she was laying in. "I kinda freaked out when you fainted. I wasn't used to girls fainting right when they meet me." Kagome blushed.

"I didn't _faint,_" She corrected, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "I _passed out. _There's a difference."

Inuyasha smirked, crossing his arms as well and cocking an eyebrow. "Oh _really?_"

"Yeah. Really."

"'Cause I thought they were the exact same." Kagome pouted. "But they're _not_," Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter, slapping his knee and grinning up at her giddily.

"Well, you sure are the strangest girl I've ever met." This time it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"Boy, I'm the _only _girl you've ever met. The rest are all wusses." She waved her hand in the air as she spoke. Inuyasha brought his hand up to his chin like he was thinking intently.

"Probably," he said. Kagome snickered at him. "but I could name some that weren't wusses." Her laughter stopped as soon as it started.

"Name them then."

He shrugged. "It doesn't really make a difference, because you wouldn't know them." Kagome sighed, leaning back in the bed. "Can I ask a question?" She asked, glancing around the room. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Why did they need to put me in the hospital? I mean, all I did was pass out, or so it seems." She said the last part under her breath, but she knew he heard her.

"Well, one never knows what could happen while you're passed out, or what the cause of it was." He sat forward, eyes twinkling.

"You could've had a heart attack, could've gotten into a coma, or could've been dehidrated. Or maybe you were so overwhelmed by my good looks." Kagome snorted at that last one.

"But technically," he kept on, "nothing happened. So I guess we're free to go." Kagome cocked an eyebrow, imitating him from earlier. "Whatddya mean _'we'?_ You could have left whenever you wanted to!" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I just didn't want to get the blame for something if you died or got in a coma or something and I was the one who brought you in and didn't stay. Got it?" She laughed, hopping out of the bed.

"Right, let's go." Inuyasha said, turning towards the door. "Hold it." Kagome commanded from behind him. "What?" He glanced back at her.

"Where are my clothes?" Inuyasha stared at her. "What? I am _not _going around wearing a hospital gown." He snorted.

"Alright, alright, I'll ask one of the nurses to get your clothes." Kagome smiled. "Thank you." He blushed slightly, turning and walking out of the room.

Her smile faded away as soon as he was gone. She had forgotten that this wasn't the Inuyasha she had fallen in love with in Fuedal Japan. But this Inuyasha was so much like him she wanted to curl up into a corner and cry her eyes out.

She shouldn't be friends with this Inuyasha. It wasn't right.

It wasn't right because she had had her chance before, but had lost it by making that stupid wish on the Shikon no Tama to make the choice easier for her when she had to choose between her past life and her present life.

If she hadn't wished that wish, she would still have had Inuyasha.

Suddenly she didn't want to leave the hospital.

xXxXx

**A/N**_: Second chapter finished. Hope you liked it. :) Review, please! _

_More to come soon!_

**_- Blood_**


End file.
